


I'll Be There For You

by blowurs



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bully!Azog, Bully!Bolg, Bullying, Jock!Thorin, Kili Fili and Thorin are cousins, Lobelia is Bilbo's aunt instead of cousin, M/M, Thorin is about 17, gay slurs, implied Kili/Fili - Freeform, she's still mean though, turns out Kili/Fili is not so subtle afterall, very sublted though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3030251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowurs/pseuds/blowurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo leaves his old school, Shire High, due to bullying, He is more than ready for a new start. In a new town with a new school everything is supposed to be different, right? Everything in St. Erebor seems to be perfect.. until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't just my first attempt to write Bilbo & Thorin fics, but writing fics in general, so please bear with me.

The halls at St. Erebor were wide and clean. The walls were white with accents of gray with dark, shiny tile floors. Unlike my old school, the lockers weren't littered with graffiti (and I use the term lightly) telling teachers where the should stick the homework they gave us. I didn't have the weight on my shoulders to always look over my shoulder of being pushed around the halls or getting my books slapped out of my hands. 

Debating whether or not I should ask for help, because I am clearly late... and lost.

"Hey!", A voice calls from behind me. 

_Shit! Maybe if I ignore them, they'll leave me alone._

I walked a little faster and turned the corner. _Seriously! Where is a teacher when you need them. What on earth could they want? Oh god, it's too soon for this to start again. Its my FIRST day!_

"Hi" 

My yelp echoed down the empty halls. _Breathe, Bilbo, Breathe._  

A boy stood infront of me, far too close for my liking. I don't know if he could tell that I might be having a internal panic attack. Nothing but a small smile was giving. 

"Are you lost?", the boy said. He had dark, shaggy hair that fell over his eyes, covering the nape of his neck and falling over his shoulders. He has eyes that matched his hair and a bright smile. "Are you still there?" he said, waving his hands over my face. 

"uh yes, yes. And no, I'm n-not lost" I reply, kicking myself for stuttering.

"Really? because we've seen you wandering these halls three times in the last twenty minutes. So I think it's safe to say you're going in circles"

 _Well, that's embarrassing._ I can feel heat rising up my face and I try to look away. 

"I'm Kili, by the way" He said as he bounced from one foot to the next. "What's your name?"

_What did he want? He couldn't possibly want to be my friend, could he?  Of course not. He probably just wants a name to give to the face of the target I'll be to him and his friends._

"Bilbo" I said, adding a low sigh. 

He gave a small smile but nothing was said. He turned to leave and I let out a quiet breathe. He then look back at me and asked "Aren't you coming?", taking a flight of stairs two at a time. 

_Why hadn't I noticed these before?_

The boy, Kili, walked - actually it was more of a skip - so fast, I had a hard time keeping up. After what felt like a long time and numb legs, we finally stopped infront of a wide wooden door, with tinted glass covering the upper half. The words PRINCEPAL were printed in black block letters. 

Kili opened the door after giving it two soft knocks. Then stepping in with me in tow. 

At the opposite side of a dark desk sat a woman with silver hair and a kind smile and eyes as bright as the sky. 

"What can I do for you, Mr. Durin" Her voice was gentle. 

"Sorry to bother you, princepal Galadriel, but Bilbo here is -" She held a hand up to stop Kili from continuing then she turned to me.  
"Ah, yes. Mr. Baggins, we have been expecting you"   
 _Is this school really that small that she knew the name of a new student? Then again, she probably got my file not that long ago._

"Mr. Durin" she continued, "Please take Mr. Baggins to first period, no time for homeroom. And assure that he gets to where he needs to be. If you have any questions, just come and find me."

Looking over at Kili, he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me. Already making his way to the door and stepping out, I followed suit and just before I could close the door I heard princepal Galadriel's voice from behind me.

"And Mr. Baggins" I turned to look at her, "Welcome to St. Erebor"

Her smile was the last thing I saw before the door closed infront of me. 

\----

"So what school did you go to?" Kili asked 

"Umm, Shire High"

"Why'd you leave?"

After a long pause, he than said "It's fine, you don't have to tell me"

Kili offered a small smile. 

Although it was quite clear he wasn't going to push me down a flight of stairs or dunk my bookbag in a toilet with my face shortly after. I sensed some of the tension fading but I was still guarded, holding my books in a tight hold against my chest. I kept a big enough distance between us, just in case I need to make a quick escape. 

At some point Kili had began talking again, something about someone named Fili, which I think might be his boyfriend. If the glow in his eyes and his shy smile is anything to go by.  

When I turned to face forward again, I was greeted by a hard metal surface. I felt a heat spreading through out my face, then a throbbing, through teary eyes I saw that the object I collided with was an open locker and the guy infront of it, had tattoos running up his arms hiding away in his rolled-up grey shirt, simple jeans and hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks, the whole look completed with a smug look on his face. Slamming the locker shut, he turn on his heels, whispering "What a loser" as he walked away.

He gave Kili, who had stopped walking, a head nod. Kili returned it and added "Hi, Dwalin"

I sighed and went to join Kili. Pointing at the direction the boy, Dwalin, had went. "Don't mind him, Bilbo. He can be a bit... you know" 

I didn't but I nodded anyway. 

"Oh wow, your face is a bit -" He reached up and I winced away. 

_Shit, shit, shit_

I smiled and let out a little laugh to play it off. "It's nothing, it barely hurts really"

Kili opened his open, but whatever he was about to say was interupted by the sudden bell.

_Woah, what a cliche. Still.. I'm not complaining._

The corridors quickly filled with people and an overwhelming amount of noise of feet stomping on tile, locker doors' rusty nails screeching when opened then the slam of it being shut. Some were giving me weird looks as they walked passed me but for the most part I went unnoticed. Just how I like it. I learned a long time ago that if you are invisible to other people, they tend to leave you alone. I tried to never be the center of attention, but somehow I always ended up in the bullies radar. It's like I had a target painted on me. After a while I started to expect the 'unexpected' blows. 

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" 

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned, only to collide (again) with something, even though it was much softer than the metal locker, the object was much bigger. It knocked the books right out of my hands, and landed on the floor. 

To my horror, the people that witnessed what happened, started laughing. It started as a giggle from someone, then in seconds the whole hall was roaring with laughter. 

I felt tears threatned to fall, I quickly blicked them away. 

I dropped to my knees and began to gather my scattered books. When I heard someone call from behind me "I bet you love that position, fag."

More laughter. 

_Ignore them and they'll go away._

As I was picking up my books, I noticed a set of shoes directly infront of me. I slowly looked up to see that the shoes followed up long legs covered in dark denim, and a navy blue shirt. shoulder length hair cascaded on his shoulders and two braids fell on each side. The guy held an intensive glared ahead, beyond me. Then it lowered until it dropped on me, the glare was gone but the intensity remained. 

"Watch where you're going", He growled in a low voice, and with that he turned and walked away. 

 


	2. Can't have love without hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too soon?

"It's not the first time nor would it be the last time that I've comtemplated about setting myself on fire during Mathematics. Professor Elrond had his back turned to the class as he writes equations on the black board. Beside the dreadful silence that lurked in the room, the only other sound were of the chalk hitting the smooth, thin sheets of black slate stone. It always amazed me how he was able to control a class of 17 devils, taking myself out of the bunch. 

It was because of the silence that the sniggering at the back of the room was heard. It was later joined with whispers, only to have the laughing start up again.

I rolled my eyes. 

"Mr. Azog, would you be so kind and share what you find so amusing? I'm sure we could all use a good laugh"

Azog froze, then bowed his head. "Sorry, professor."

The class was fairly quiet after that. 

\--------------------

"Psst"

It came from my side. 

"Psst... Thorin" 

I turned my head to look at Dwalin and mouthed _what._

"Heard your sis leaving town this weekend", He wiggled his, rather large, eyebrows at me and smiled. First of, he never _heard_ it anywhere, I _told_ him. And second, I knew exactly what that look meant. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, turning my glance to the paper infront of me. 

"Oh come on, lad. You have to throw a party, it's mandatory."

I rolled my eyes. _Of course it is._

Not to brag but I throw some great parties. Big enough to have people talking about it for days, not so big that Dis, my sister, would find out. It was a win-win situation really. Dis would leave on her business trips entrusting me with Kili, Fili and the house while I threw awesome parties. See, win-win. 

"I'll think about it and let you know." But we both know that means _Call everyone._

A buzzing came from under Dwalin's table. He reached and drew back his hand with a phone, unlocking it and reading what seemed like a text. He noticed me looking and slightly tilted the phone away from me. 

_Hmm, something I'll have to ask him later._

It's not that he had to tell me, everyone is entitled to have secrets. It's just that Dwalin and I rarely do. We've been friends for so long that it's almost impossible to _keep_ a secret from each other. But then again, if he is putting in effort to hide something from me, I should take the hint to back away.

"Elrond, may I use the restroom." Dwalin said as he was already half way towards the door.

_When did he even get up?_

"It's _professor_ Elrond, Mr. Fundinson. But yes, you -"

Door clicked shut before he could fnish his sentence,

\----

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang up and down the empty hallways creating a vibrating echo gently rattling the walls. 

Slapping my notebook shut and taking my bag from behind the chair, I made for the door.

"Mr. Oakenshield, a word?" Professor Elrond calls after me. 

_Fuck_

I turn on my heels and go back inside to stand infront of his small wooden desk, littered with papers and chalk dust. He waited for everyone to be out before he spoke. "It has come to my attention, Mr. Oakenshield, that your grade for my class is terrible. And your attendence as well, always late to class sometimes not even showing up. I took the liberty and spoke to Coach Greenleaf. He informed me that you are exepctional on the football field, I've watched you play once or twice and can't help but agree with him. But if your grades are as horrible as last terms, I'm afraid that -"

"You can't do that!" I practically yelled. He can't do that. He _couldn't_. Kicking me off the team wouldn't just be devastating, but he would also be taking something I'm good at away from me, the _only_ thing i'm good. 

Football is the only consistant thing in my life, since I was a child the game has never changed. My teammates might have changed through out the years but the rules are always the same. The fourth grade captian might have left, but a new one came and did the same thing the last one did. Then when that one leaves, another one will come to replace him but his role will be the same. Just like every other position

"I understand that - football - means alot to you, I get that, Thorin. That's why I'm telling you now to better your grades, instead of Greenleaf kicking you out the team. I'm giving you time, not much, but time nonetheless. You're a smart young man. All you need is someone to tutor you - "

_TUTOR ME? Does he think of me so pathetic as to ask someone to tutor me? I might be struggling but I'll be well underground before I ask for help. Thorin Oakenshield does not ask for help. I'll figure this out.  Alone._

I glared at him for even suggesting such a thing. 

"Fine, Thorin, you don't have to have someone to help you. But I do expect you to take this seriously if you wish to stay on the team. You may leave"

_Don't mind if I do._

I couldn't get out of the room fast enough. 

How am I suppose to improve my grades, _I'm struggling as it is._  

Clenching the notebook in my hands, I turned the corner to see Kili looking around frantically. I tried to make my way towards him only to bump into someone small... knocking them and my book to the floor. 

Reluctantly, he kneeled infront of me with shaky hands trying to gather his books. 

"I bet you love that position, fag."

A wave of laughter swept over the hallway. 

A heat started to bubble inside of me. Starting in my lower abdomen rising, rising, rising until I felt it in my chest. It was a flare that I was far too familiar with. My hands clenched. And I looked in the crowd for the face that belonged to that voice. 

I finally spotted Azog and his possee of idiots in the far back of the room. All patting his back as if what he just did was something to be proud of. 

I feel eyes from below me burning holes. I look down to find a pair of dark green eyes staring up at me. 

The eyes belonged to what looked like a guy with a delicate face, thin lips and a mop of hazel curls. But his height was hard to tell due to his position. 

He was clearly embarrassed and I didn't wanted to add to his dismay.

"Watch where you're going" I said in a low voice, which actually came out rougher than I intended.

I quickly recollect my composure and walked away. Leaving the kid and the scene behind me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the mistakes are mine. Leave comments and tell me what you think.   
> Happy new year, everyone :)


	3. Brotherly Love

The rest of the day was much of a blur. I tried to go on with my day as invisible as humanly possible, keeping my head down and not looking at anyone. When I got to my first class, the stares were penetrating even if I wasn't looking at anyone directly. I gave the professor my name, then he told me to take a seat. Hearing some giggles in the back of the room, followed by "fag" then more giggling. I suddenly felt like I was drowning. My chest was tightening. 

_This cannot be happening. Breathe, Bilbo. It's okay, you're okay. Just breathe._

I put my head on the desk for the remainder of the class. The professor didn't say anything about it. 

With steady breathing, I managed to make it to the end of the day. 

When the final bell rang, I was the first out of class and with a bit of luck, the first out of school into the lot. Rushing down the halls as fast as my legs would carry me, I pushed the large glass doors open only to be greeted with a heavy downpour. I stopped in my tracks. 

_Now, Bilbo, you can either walk or take the bus home._

I thought for a moment.

Walking it is. 

 

I strapped my bookbag a bit tigher and began walking. Immediately soaked as I stepped away from the school's roof. 

My hair, already sticking to my face and my clothes growing heavy and cold. The weight on my back was no help at all, with all the books I carried this morning now occupying it. I figured they were safer in there than on my hands. 

I really shouldn't complain. Walking in the heavy showers was an aweful lot better than riding on a metal, confined space. 

It's not like I live very far anyway, just a couple of blocks. 

A car interrupted my thoughts. Then I had the driver step on the accelerator and the car began to gain speed.

The car's proximity was a little unnerving, as I turned my head I saw just how close the car was. Frightened, I jumped out of the way. The car drove passed me, not so close as to run me over but close enough to drive right in a large puddle. I tried to dodge out of the way but I wasn't fast enough. The mucky water flew coming right at me..  

_Seriously..._

I've had enough. Walking behind a bush nearby, I sat on the wet grass, hugging my knees to my chest and began to cry. 

I cried until I couldn't anymore. I was already soaked, there was mud in my hair and under my clothes. I was humiliated. 

Resting my head ontop of my knees, I closed my eyes. 

\-------------

I don't know how much time had passed when I reopened my eyes but the rain stopped and the sky was a dark red color. 

_Shit_

I quickly stumble to my feet, almost tripping on the way. 

By the time I got home, my clothes were almost dried. Closing the front door behind me, I let my bag drop by the foyer. 

"There's leftovers in the fridge", Came Lobelia's voice from up the stairs before the sound of a door closing silenced the house again. 

Sighing, I opened the cardboards for something to eat. Not bothering to look for the leftovers Aunt Lobelia mentioned because, for sure they were a couple of days old with growing mold, otherwise she would've eaten them by now. 

Cringing internally, I closed the cardboard's doors. 

_Maybe I should order something. Oh wait, I don't have any take out numbers... or money._

I picked up my bag and rushed upstairs, tip-toed pass Lobelia's room into my own. I took a quick shower, put on a change of clothes. I looked in the mirror, my hair was still a bit damp but I felt immensely better though I was still hungry. 

I walked out of my room to stand infront of Lobelia's. Before I knocked, I contemplated my choices. 

_I could always eat the moldy leftovers, and suffer the consequences or I could ask aunt for money so I could eat a decent meal before bed._

I knocked on the door then took a step back.

"What?" Came from behind the closed door. 

"Uh, I need money. I'm hungry" 

A series of small noises came from behind the door then a ten dollar bill slid towards my feet from under the door. 

I picked up the bill and my coat before walking out the door. 

I went down the sidewalk until I realised I had no idea where I was going, I was still pretty new to the neighborhood, I only knew the way to school and back, nothing else. 

I figured I would just walk until I run into someone I can ask directions to. 

 

He was a bit far but I can recognise a mop of dark hair like that anywhere. The kid that accompanied Kili, however, was one I hadn't seen before. But then again, it's not like I've met anyone besides Kili. 

The boy was a few of inches shorter than Kili and had light brown hair. Other than that, he wasn't very remarkable. 

However, Kili was laughing as if the other boy told the funniest joke anyone has ever heard. Then the other boy wrapped one of his arms around Kili's waist and brought him, if possible, closer. 

_Oh, that must be the boy Kili had mentioned earlier today, his name escapes me._

 

As I got closer to the pair and Kili's eyes caught me approaching he quickly pushed the other boy's hand off his midsection and put some space between them. The other boy didn't meet my eyes. 

_Weird.. But it's Kili, he's not exactly the definition of normal, I wouldn't expect his friends to be either._

"Bilbo!", he said "Hey. Hi. Umm, this is, err, Fili. Yeah, this is Fili" Pointing at the boy who finally looked up and smiled. 

"Bilbo" I said, hoping to sound friendly. 

"Yeah, got it", His eyes diverted again but he gave a small smile.

"So anyway, you are actually the guy I was looking for" Kili said. 

"I am?" 

"Yup" He joked. "Come on, we were just about to head to the Prancing Pony. Quite a popular hang out spot."

Kili turned and began to walk, Fili following. I was still a bit unsure to go to a place that was considered a "popular hang out spot" and why exactly was Kili looking for me.

Then Fili turned "Aren't you coming, mate?" 

\-----------

The Prancing Pony wasn't very far. And Kili was not kidding, from the huge glass windows you could see a mass number of people, mostly teenagers, spilling out into the parking lot.

I stopped walking.  _I can't go in there_. 

Kili, a couple of steps ahead stopped walking, leaned over to say something into Fili's ear, who nodded and walked inside. He was greeted by some people as he walked pass the glass doors. 

 _Popular fellow._ I thought. 

Kili, then came towards me. "What happened?" 

"I can't go in there. I've had enough humiliation today to last me a while." I said, "I think I'll just go home instead."

"We won't let that happen, besides someone wants to meet you", By his smile, I could tell he was up to no good. I sighed but followed anyway. 

\-----

Once inside it was much easier to maneuver through the crowd, Kili held on to my upper arm not wanting for me to get lost and honestly I didn't wanted that either. 

I followed through every twist and turn until he stopped infront of a circular table at the far end of the diner. Sitting at the table was Fili, a guy with a funny looking hat, the owner of the locker I had run into at school and the guy I bumped into.

Kili pulled me to stand next to him and spoke loudly to be heard over the crowd, "This is Bilbo, Bilbo this is-" and he began pointing, "Fili - you already met him - Bofur, Dwalin and my cousin, Thorin" 

The guy with the hat, Bofur, leaned over the table and wrapped his arms around me before I had a chance to respond then just as quickly, he let go and sat back down. Kili leaned over me, "He's a hugger". 

A soft giggle escaped my lips. 

_Where did that come from?_

Kili pushed his way into the sit next to Fili and then he looked at me, "Don't just stand there, Bilbo, sit." Then he pointed next to his cousin. 

I looked at him and he moved closed to Dwalin to give me space. Hesitantly, I sat down. And they continued with a conversation that had started before Kili and I showed up. Kili had no problem joining in. 

"Sorry about earlier" 

Startled, I turned to see Thorin so close to my face I could feel his breathe tickling my skin. He realized how close he was and inched away quickly. 

Sitting this close to him, his facial features were more defined. The thin line of his lips, the small lump on the bridge of his nose and his thick eyebrows were all complimented by his sparkling blue eyes.

"S-sorry?"

"About earlier, bumping into you and all." 

"Oh, don't worry about it, really"

He offered a smile, though it was so small I probably just imagined it. Then he turned towards the others.

No one has every apologized to me before, and though it wasn't that big of an apologize, it still counted as one. 

I was included in the conversation shortly after, and when the waitress came around we ordered some shakes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, it would mean tons.


	4. Can't you see he doesn't want to go, Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for zuberi, and for everyone that has read this far.   
> Thank you.

**_Several hours earier_ **

_"You should've seen him in class, Thorin. It was aweful"_

_"Not my problem, Kili"_

_"Of course it is, it was you he bumped into and it was because of it that he fell and Azog went on being an ass and now everyone teases him for it"_

_"Ah, you see. Azog was the one that opened his big mouth and tried to be funny. You should go to him and make him apologize to him, not me"_

_Kili gave me a blank look._

_I sighed, "Okay fine, if it'll make you feel better I'll apologize to - what's his face- Dildo"_

_"Bilbo, his name is Bilbo, Thorin", Kili glared at me._

_I couldn't help but laugh, messing with Kili was always funny._

_Of course_ _I remembered his name,_ _it's hard to forget a name like Bilbo._

\----------------

Because of football practice I rarely got any free time. So when I did, I savor every second of it. And because they are so few, I preferred to spend them alone. I had planned spending this one infront of the television with a large bowl of cereal but, apparently, Dwalin and Bofur had another idea. I'm not complaining, of course, I love their company. But like I said, I like my alone time, so when they dragged me in the direction of the Prancing Pony you would understand my agony. 

The Prancing Pony isn't popular for it's empty and quiet booths. Quite the opposite, it was one of the most popular spots in town, everyone hanged there afterschool. It is also one of the places the team and I came to celebrate our wins. Big or small. 

The food was good and the music wasn't that bad. 

But today, in particular, was one of the busiest evenings. The people were overflowing from the inside to the parking lot. There were groups everywhere. 

As we approached the main glass doors, we got called over by different people wanting to talk to us about the last game and how 'badass' we looked. I couldn't help but agree. 

While talking to one of my teammates, Gloin, I felt an arm wrap around my neck, softly digging their long nails in me. Moments later Tauriel appeared infront of me, smiling, while her other arm snaked behind my back. Leaning over my ear, she whispered, "Hi, Thor" 

_God, I hate when people called me that_

I smiled anyway, "Hey" 

Her breathe was hot on my ear, she continued, "So, Listen, my parents aren't gonna be home tonight. So if you want to drop by later, we can have some fun. Alone" 

She winked then skipped away. Leaving me a little breathless.

"Yo, Thorin, You comin', mate?", Bofur said, holding the door open for me. 

\--------------

Once inside it was much easier to find our way to the back, even though it was packed tonight everyone knew that the table in the very back of the diner belonged to me and my friends. I was an easy guy to get along with but nobody dared to cross me.  

The table was in the corner surrounded by large glass windows, it was one of the biggest tables in the place too. Overall, it was a nice spot, that's one it was mine. 

Since it was in the back, there were no surrounding tables, at least not as near like how the others were to one another. We got our privacy... or the illusion of it. 

Dwalin went in first, Bofur following to his left and I went in last on the right. 

"Is Fili and Kili still coming?" Dwalin asked, once we settled.

"Yeah, I called them on our way here, they said they were on their way"

We sat there a couple of minutes in silence before Bofur broke it with, "So, Dwalin told me about the party you're throwing this weekend, I was thinking maybe this friday. Everyone's gonna be pump up after the game, so it'll be perfect"

Everyone thinks that the parties that happen in my house are planned by me but really it's all Bofur and Dwalin, sometimes Kili and Fili. I barely have a say in anything that happens, all I do is pay for the drinks and food, I don't even pick the damn music. I can't really say I would have it any other way, though. 

"Yeah, but it has to be after 9pm, that's when Aunt Dis is gonna leave and I don't want her to-"

"Don't look now, mate, but I think you're being watched", Dwalin interrupted me, then he gestures with his head behind me. Turning, I saw a group of girls sitting on a table a few feet from us. Waving when they saw me looking, they moved over to open a seat for me. I gave them a small smile but turned back around. Pretty as they are, I'm not in the mood. 

At that moment, FIli rushed in, almost colliding with the table. 

"Oh thank god!", he looked like he was on the brink of panicking, "Bilbo saw us"

"What?" I wasn't just confused but also a little disappointed when I saw that Bilbo wasn't with him. As far as I understood from my conversation with Kili eariler, he was suppose to be here. But then again, Kili was no where to be found either. 

"Bilbo saw Kili and I...", He looked a bit pale. 

_Oh shit_

When I found out about what Kili and FIli did behind closed doors, I was shocked. They pleaded for me to keep it a secret.. So I did. Shortly after, Dwalin and Bofur saw them too. It wasn't something that we talked about, never have we judged them for it either. They are old enough to do what they pleased but for someone that doesn't want anyone to know what they do, they do a shitty job at being careful and descreet. 

"Well, don't just stand there, what did he say?" Bofur pushed on. It wasn't until then that I realized I was sitting at the edge of my seat. 

Then Kili appeared beside him... with a smile and Bilbo. 

 "This is Bilbo", He said over the noise. Then he turned to Bilbo and started to introduce us, "Fili - you already met him - Bofur, Dwalin and my cousin, Thorin"

Bofur, being Bofur, did a very Bofur-like thing. He got up, leaned over the table and enclosed his arms around Bilbo. One-two seconds later, he let go and sat back down.

I rolled my eyes. Bilbo looked a little awkward trying to receive a hug from a complete stranger. Kili, then, leaned over to Bilbo's ear and whispered something, getting a giggle out of Bilbo.

A smile tried to escape my own lips. 

Sitting down beside Fili, Kili pointed to the spot beside me. I moved closer to Dwalin and before taking the empty seat, Bilbo hesitated for a second. 

Kili gave me a stern look before joining a conversation that had started.

I took an internal deep breath, then I leaned over a bit. "Sorry about earlier"

He turned to me, and holy shit, was I close. He must've noticed too because he was staring. 

_Did he heard me?_

His big brown eyes blinked a couple of times before he stuttered, "S-sorry?"

"About earlier, bumping into you and all." 

"Oh, don't worry about it, really", He said softly. He voice wasn't at all what I expected.

_There, I hope Kili is happy with that._

I turned back to my mates, Bofur included Bilbo in the conversation then we waited for someone to come and take our orders. 

\--------

Even though I had apologized because Kili told me to, for some reason I felt a bit lighter. 

It was a decent sized school with a large number of students, so run ins were common. I've had my fair share of bumps and bruises because someone wasn't looking where there were going or vice versa. It wasn't something that I got angry over, but getting your books knocked out of your hands is never fun. Normally, the person that I ran into would pick my books up, I would never ask them to, they simply did it. That's why when Bilbo kneeled infront of me, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Azog sharing his two-cents, however, wasn't very common. Azog and his brother, Bolg, were what you would call the 'school's bullies', they said what they wanted without getting shit for it because people were too afraid of them to say anything about it. People, including myself, knew that they can be homophobic, it wasn't something they tried to hid either. Normally, Azog and I got along fine, he was the team's quarterback, afterall. But I drew the line at his bullying tactics. Scaring someone to get respect was a little pathetic, but as long as he didn't mess with Kili or Fili, I don't really care. Azog, too, knew better than to cross me.

Maybe that's why it made today's run in different, I actually felt sorry for the kid. 

"You should come" Kili perked up, "Right, Thorin?" 

I stared blankly at them. "Come where?". Obviously, I wasn't paying attention. 

"I was saying that Bilbo should go to the party this friday" 

I turned to Bilbo, and I saw him physically tense, wrapping his small fingers around his empty milkshake glass.

"Oh, I don't think -" 

"Nonesense, Bilbo, It'll be fun I promise" Kili insisted. 

"Really, Kili, I think I'll pass"

"Oh come on, the whole school is going and -"

"Can't you see he doesn't want to go, Kili" I said, a bit annoyed. "I bet he has better things to do with his time"

He probably didn't, but Kili was doing something nice for the kid, the least he can do is accept. 

"Now wait a minute, Thorin, I know Kili's just being nice and believe me, I appreciate it. But I also know when I'm not wanted somewhere and the last thing I want to do is go to a party with people who hate me."

Silence. No one said anything, I don't think anyone know _what_ to say, I certainly didn't. 

"No one hates you" Bofur offered. 

A laugh escaped Bilbo's lips, "You're kidding right?"

He layed a crampled ten dollar bill on the table then he walked towards the door and out of it. 

I was still shocked by the way he talked to me.

 _Great, now I feel worse then when I bumped into him._ I thought bitterly.

"Oh, well" Dwalin said, "More beer for me"

"Shut up, Dwalin" I said before sliding out of the booth, heading towards the door. 


	5. It looks good on you

The crowd hadn't thinned out while I was inside, if anything it got bigger. I was watching the crowds and trying not to run into anyone. Getting out of there undetected was harder than I thought, I stood out like a sore thumb amoung these people.

I tried to walk a little faster, keeping my head down. It was times like these that I was thankful for my short height. 

Suddenly I felt a hand grasp my shoulders and spun me around. In a state of panic I yank my shoulder free from the hold, twisting it roughly. 

Then Thorin appeared in my line of view. 

_Aunt Lobelia always said I would get my ass beat because of my big mouth, I never thought it would be so soon._

"What are you? Deaf?", He spat. "I've been calling after you, telling you to stop"

"I didn't heard you," I said. Truthfully, even if I had heard him, I wouldn't had stopped. 

"Well, whatever", Then he just stood there.

I waited for him to say something, to tell me why he was calling after me. But when he didn't, I started to back away. 

"Why are you so afraid of me, kid?", He question, "It's like you can't get away from me fast enough"

"I know your kind"

"My kind?", He looked stunned

"The popular kind, the jock kind, the everyone-do-as-i-say-or-i'm-going-to-beat-you-up kind" 

"That's not-" 

"Ew, Thor, why are you talking to this loser? Wait, later me guess, he's begging you to hook up with him", A tall girl with auburn hair pop up beside Thorin, wrapping her fingers around his upper arm. Pulling him farther back, away from me. Then she turned to me, "Thorin is not a fag, so beat it, loser" 

Really there is a limit to the humiliation I am willing to take in a 24-hour span. I shouldn't even be here.

I turned to leave. 

"That's enough, Tauriel", Thorin said, sternly. I swirled around, looking at Thorin.  

She looked at me like she’s hoping next time she glances over she’ll see a tombstone instead. She huffed a "whatever" and turned on her heels, walking away. 

I was still a little shocked but I turned to leave as well.

"Wait, Bilbo!" 

When I didn't stop, he rushed towards me. Standing before me, he put his hands infront of me to stop me from walking any farther. 

He looked... ashamed? 

_Na, you're reading this wrong_

"Sorry about that", He said in a low voice.

I shrugged, "I've been called worse"

"Listen, um, it's late and dark out... Let me drive you home."

I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, until now that he mentioned it. Though the offer was lovely, I didn't trust him. 

As if reading my mind, he said, "I'm not gonna kidnap you for ransom, kid"

When I didn't answer, he rolled his eyes.

Debating whether walking home alone.. in the dark was a better idea than getting a ride from Thorin. 

It wasn't

I sighed, "Okay, fine"

He started to walk towards the parking lot, stopping infront a white car. Opening my door first, he stepped to the side to let me in. As I walked pass him, I got a faint scent of him. It made my stomach turn. 

Getting inside the car, the scent was even stronger.

Thorin walked around the front of the car, getting in his side. 

He turned the car on but didn't make another move. I waited. 

"You kind of have to tell me where I need to go... I don't know where you live"

"Oh, right", mentally kicking myself. "Just drive, I'll tell you where to turn"

With that, he put the car in reverse, backing out of the parking lot. 

Once on the road, the silence inside the car was deafening. I looked out the window, trying to ignore the buzzing in my ear and the butterflies in my stomach.

_What is wrong with you, Bilbo?_

I shifted, slightly, in my seat.

"Turn left".

Thorin turned.  

A couple of moments later, I told him to make another turn. 

"That house up ahead, that's mine." 

The house wasn't the biggest, nor the prettiest. It was a two-storey, yellow house with a large green door. 

The car came to a halt infront of the house.

Without a second thought, I stepped out of the car. Walking up the steps. 

Then I heard another car door open, then close. 

"Bilbo", Came Thorin's voice from behind me. 

At the top of the stairs, I turned. 

"I know you said you weren't going and all, but I think it'll..." He hesistated, "um, it'll make Kili happy if you went to the party on Friday."

Then he quickly added, "I mean, it's cool if you don't want to go. But just know that nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise you that."

"Well, if you promise, then yeah. Sure"

The faintest smile appeared on his lips, curving at the ends. Then it disappeared. 

A warm feeling overwhelmed me. "You should smile more, it looks good on you", I said without thinking. 

_Shit, shit, shit! Why on earth did I say that?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should start making the chapters longer..


	6. Not one you should toy with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to thank badskippy for the amazing editing he did on the chapter, you're an awesome beta, dude.

From the corner of my eye I can see Bilbo awkwardly shifting in his seat.

Is he uncomfortable?

“Turn left,” Bilbo said.

I obeyed.  After several minutes of silence he spoke again and point out our destination. “That house up ahead, that’s mine”

I stopped the car infront of the house, but before I even had the chance to speak, he was out of the car, walking towards the door.

Come on, Thorin, just ask…

I took a deep breathe, then got out the car, shutting the door behind me.

“Bilbo”, I called out. He was already at the top of the steps when he turned around.

I hesistated a bit before I spoke. "I know you said you weren't going but I think it'll make Kili happy if you came to the party."  I might have stuttered a bit.  I saw that he was on the verge of saying no, so I quickly added, “Just know that nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise you that."

The relief was apparent on his face. Then he, for the second time that night, surprised me with, “Well, if you promise, then yeah. Sure”

I tried to surpress my smile.

“You should smile more,” Bilbo said, “it looks good on you.”

A warm feeling rose to my cheeks. He thought it looked good on me? Wait, had I been smiling?

Damn it, Thorin

I quickly turned on my heels and walked to my car, shutting the door and driving away.

I didn’t wanted to look back to where I left Bilbo, he had probably gone inside already. It probably wasn’t even a compliment, but I took it as one anyway. Many people, mostly girls—actually only girls, have commented on my smile but for some reason it sounded different coming from him. It wasn’t meant to be a flirtious gesture nor was it an invition to his bed, at least I didn’t think so. I guess that’s why it felt different. It felt good.

Driving back to the Prancing Pony felt longer than the ride from.

I thought about going home instead, but I knew that Aunt Dis wouldn’t like it if I showed up without Fili and Kili.

When I finally got there and reunited with my friends, Bofur was the first to speak.

“Where did you ran off to?”

I thought about telling them the truth, but I knew how it would sound. So I kept quiet.

“Ah, no matter”, Bofur said, throwing his arms around me. Leading me to the door, “I just want to go home”

The others followed behind.

When we got to the car, Dwalin took hold of my shirt and yanked it, pulling me away from the others. “I do hope you know what you’re doing, Thorin” He gave me a stern look. “This kid, he’s not one you should toy with.”

“What makes you think I’m even interested”

He gave me a knowing look.

“God … it wasn’t like that!”  I said, frusterated; throwing my hands up for emphasis. “I was being nice!”

“You know I wouldn’t invade in your love life,” Dwalin said, “or whatever you wanna call it, if I didn’t have to. But you’re my friend and he’s a new kid, a damaged new kid.”  With that he turned and got in the front seat.

I knew Dwalin meant well, if not for me, for Bilbo. He may be a little rough around the edges but overall, he had a good heart. Not the fluff and sweet stuff but caring nonetheless.

I drop Bofur off first, then Dwalin. Saying our goodbyes, then Fili, Kili and I headed home.

\------------------

It was already Thursday and I haven’t seen the slightest hint of Bilbo—not that I’ve been looking, or course. Maybe our paths didn’t cross or maybe he was avoiding me. After what happened Monday night there was no doubt in my mind that he was. Yeah, most definatley.  But I kept an eye out anyway.

During lunch, Dwalin, Bofur and I, filed into the cafeteria looking for our regular table. Other than receiving a couple of waves and long stares, nothing was out of the ordinary.

I cranned my neck, looking over the crowds for a head full of brown curls.

“He’s not here,” Kili, appearing by my side, said with a smug look playing in his eyes.

“Who?” Bofur said.

“No one”, I said, a little too fast. “He’s not talking about anyone”

Bofur looked at Kili, “I don’t know what I’m saying”, he said with a shrug.

“Tomorrow’s the big day.” Fili changed the subject. I couldn’t be more thankful.

“Yeah, we’re still on for after 9pm, right?”

“Yup,” I said, bring a soda can to my lips and taking a sip.

______________________

Coach Greenleaf was giving us a speech that was supposed to be motivational, but frankly it was annoying me. I was still a little sour with the whole grade thing that he and Professor Elrond had talked about. It felt like a stab in the back on the Coach’s behave. He had always told me how good of a player I was, how I was capable of doing great things, blah blah blah.. It all sounded like lies seeing how he was so quick to consider throwing me out of the team for a couple of bad grades.

Professor Elrond reminded me that I still needed to get a tutor, it’s not like I didn’t take it seriously but I had more important things on my mind.

Getting ready to walk to the field, I quickly scanned the bleachers and spotted Kili and Fili, chatting away, Aunt Dis beside them.  When she caught my eye, she smiled and wave wildly; I returned her smile with a small one of my own.  Continuing to scan the crowd, I noticed some classmates chanting and clapping, with large banners that read ‘Go Ravens’ flapping around. All anxious for the game to start.

I told myself I just looking over the crowd, just to see who showed up.  I wasn’t looking for anyone in particular.  No one special.  No one with brown curls.

Once on the field, my thoughts turned to the game.  Crouching in position, the referee blew his whistle, and the game began.

\-------------------------

By halftime, we filed to the locker rooms, basically dragging our feet. I wasn’t just drenched in sweat; I was exhausted and my legs arched.

Coach Greenleaf didn’t bother giving a speech, I think he was too exhausted from yelling, and his silver hair was sticking to his face. But, hey, I’m not complaining, listening to the loud cheering and feet stomping on the steel bleachers for 24 minutes had my ears ringing.

Fifteen minutes went by in a blink of an eye.

Halftime needs to be longer, I thought bitterly.

Next thing I know I was back on my knees and hands, waiting for the game to start again. The 24 minutes that followed, went by faster than the first. A little adrenaline was all I needed to forget my throbbing limbs and to catch the ball to make the winning play.

The people that were occupying the stands moments eariler, were now streaming into the field, lifting me and the teammates over their heads. Bouncing as they jumped in sheer joy and celebration.

After a few moments, when they finally set us down, we headed towards the lockers. We took a quick shower, gathering our stuff, we stepped out into the main entrence to see crowds of people scattered through out the parking lot, they were mostly just students now, I assume their parents already headed home.

“So, Thorin,” said a boy I’ve never seen in my life, “how about that party, mate?”

Then Bofur stepped on the hood of a nearby car, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Oi, everyone, Party at Thorin’s house”

Cheering, they started getting in their cars, heading towards my house, no doubt.

\--------------------

When we parked outside our house, Aunt Dis’ car was not in the driveway, instead, dozens of cars took it’s place and continue to litter out on the street. Music was already bluring out from the house, and some were already sporting red plastic cups and grinding on each other.

Getting out the car, I saw Tauriel coming towards me, with a big smile on her lips.

“Heyyyyy”, she said, louder than necessary. “You were … amazing … on the field today, Thory”

In one quick movement, she planted a sloppy kiss on my lips.

I grip her shoulders and roughly pushed her away. She looked confused, almost hurt.

“Thory, what’s wrong? You used to love my kisses”

“You’re drunk, Tauriel,” I said, beginning to walk around her.  “Go lie down.”

“You can’t deny me like that, Thorin Oakensheild. Not for that piece of-“

“Thorin!”, A yell interrupted her little outburst.

I turned around to see Kili rushing towards me. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

“I’ve been looking ... for you ... everywhere,” He said finally; not even acknowlendging Tauriel behind me. “Bilbo ...” Then he stopped, gasping for air.

“What is it, Kili?” I said, moving a bit closer to him so Tauriel, or anyone near by, wouldn’t hear. “Where’s Bilbo?”

“I don’t know, I thought you knew”

Just when I thought he was gonna say something important. Kissing my teeth, I turned towards my car, and headed to the house with the large, green door. 

 


	7. Unexpected guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update

From my room, I heard the knocks from downstairs; they were loud enough to be heard by our neighbors. Then I heard a heavy weight shifting on fabric, feet being shuffled across the floor, and then finally, the door opening. 

“Um … hi.  Is … um, Bilbo home?” 

I didn’t have to try very hard to know who the voice belonged to as I hopped off my bed and pressed my ear to my bedroom door. 

“Who’re you?” Aunt Lobelia asked; already annoyed.

“Thorin.” 

“You a friend of Bilbo’s?”

“Er … something like that.”

Thorin had barely spoken to me. We weren’t exactly friends but we weren’t complete strangers, so I guess  ‘something like that’  fit perfectly; whatever it meant.

There was a long silence before Aunt Lobelia yelled for me to come downstairs.  Whipping the bedroom door open, I ran down the stairs as fast as possible without tripping and falling. When I got to the bottom, I saw Thorin beyond Aunt Lobelia, offering a small smile, hardly even visible. 

“You have a visitor, kiddo,” She smiled. 

Kiddo? Since when had she started calling me kiddo? Must be because Thorin’s here; pathetic.   I walked pass her, out the front door, shutting it behind me; but I had no doubt she’ll be eavesdropping on the other side.

“What are you doing here?” Frankly, I was a little surprise. “Did you get lost or something?” 

“No,” He said simply. 

He missed the joke.

“You weren’t at the game,” Thorin stated the obvious and giving me a once over, “and, from what I see, you don’t look like you’re going to the party either.”

I wore a pair of sweats and an old crewneck. “You have keen eyes.”

He looked down, biting his lip. “Kili was waiting for you at the game.”

“Was he? Why?” 

“I don’t know … but he told me to come and get you for the party.”

“Oh … well … as you said, I don’t think I’m going.”

“I do believe I made you a promise.”

He remembered.

I turned to the door, enfolding the knob with my fingers, twisting. 

“Wait, wait” A gentle set of fingers grabbed my shoulder; I turned slightly to look at him. “Look, I know you don’t trust me, and I get it … I mean … I haven’t really given you a reason to. But I haven’t given you a reason  not to trust me either, and I think if you can just—”

“Thorin!”

He stopped his rumbling. 

“I was just heading inside to change.” I gestured down at my clothes; not exactly an outfit for a party. 

“Oh.” He let go of my shoulder. “I’ll just ... I’ll just wait in the car then.” 

Even in the dim, yellow glow of the porch light I saw his face turn a deep shade of red. Or maybe I imagined it. 

Pushing the door open, I quickly made my way upstairs; two steps at a time. 

“Where are you going in such a rush?” Lobelia’s voice came from the living room. 

Once at my room, I shouted, “Party,” before slamming the door and stripping.  Pushing the sweats off my hips, they hit the ground with a soft thump, and then I kicked them off completely; I fought my way out of the crewneck.  I started tearing through my dresser for something to wear, finally settling on a black pair of skinnys, a black tee shirt and black converse. 

Yeah, I like black, sue me. 

Giving myself a once over in the mirror; the outfit looked okay but my hair as a complete disaster.  I sighed, running my fingers through it in desperation for it to look presentable. After a few seconds of ‘combing’ it without results, I dropped my hands; giving up. 

I walked out of my bedroom, shut the door behind me, and then headed down the stairs. 

“If you get back after I go to bed,” Lobelia called from her spot on the couch, “don’t bother knocking. Just come in through a window or something.”

I rolled my eyes and tried not to groan, murmuring, “Okay,” as I shut the front door. 

Thorin said he would be waiting in the car, so I was a little shocked when I got there, looked inside and saw … no one.  No one was inside.

“Ready to go?”

“Jesus Chri—” I must’ve jumped a mile high. “Thorin, you scared me! It’s dark as hell, you can’t just jump out of nowhere and scare people!”

Looking at his face, it was apparent he was enjoying my mini heart attack. Then, just as unexpected as the scare, Thorin started laughing. It was a lean-over, knee-slapping, left-out-of-breath laugh. He lifted a hand to wipe a tear that rolled down his cheek.  After several minutes of standing outside his car, in the cold I might add, he finally stopped laughing. 

He straightened up; looked at me with—there was something in his eyes that I couldn’t name, and a smile dancing on his lips.  He walked up to me, reached around me to unlock the door and brought his face right up to mine.  He stood still for a few short moments and, as he breathed out, I felt his breath tickle my lips and nose. His smile slowly grew wider, and then he backed away, moving around the car to get in on his side. 

A smile grew on my own lips, and that feeling I had when I first got in the car with him the other night, returned. But this time, I didn’t even try to push it away.

We parked a couple of blocks away from where I assumed that party was. Both sides of the streets were occupied with cars, some people and plenty of little red cups. 

The music got louder the closer we got to the house, a large white house with green and blue streamers and different color neon lights. 

“Wait here,” Thorin said, offering a smile. Then he walked away, leaving me there, surrounded by strangers and the smell of sweat.

I tried to not let that bother me, the lights were too dim for anyone to see my face properly and recognize me. I moved a bit out of the open, anyway. Once in the shadow that a large tree offered me, I started to look around. I don’t know how long I had been standing but my legs were starting to hurt. 

Where was Thorin?

And as if magic, I glanced at the door and Thorin popped out, carrying two red cups and descending the stairs; careful enough to not spill any of it. 

When Thorin was close enough, I came out of the shadows and approached him. As I got closer I finally took a good look at Thorin, he was easily a head taller than me and he wore a grey shirt and demin skinnys; it was too dark to see any more. 

When he saw me, he met me the rest of the way. 

“Here” He handed me one of the cups filled to the brim of a light-yellow liquid.  

I looked at the drink in my hand and my apprehension must have been obvious.

“It’s just beer, Bilbo,” Thorin smirked.  “Not poison.”

I slowly brought it to my lips and took a sip; the cold, bitter liquid flowed down my throat. I didn’t expect it to burn and I started to cough, spitting most of the beer I hadn’t drunk all over Thorin, who was directly in front of me. He came around me and patted me on the back. 

God, this is embarrassing. If he didn’t think I was loser before, he does now.  I mean who on Earth chokes on beer?  Seriously. 

Once I stopped coughing, I straightened up. Thorin, at some point, had taken the cup from me and placed it on the grass. 

“First time drinking?” 

“That obvious?”

“Well considering your reaction, I’m gonna go with yes.”

“Oh, Christ!” I couldn’t believe I did that. “I’m so sorry, Thorin.  God, I’m an idiot. Are you okay?  No, of course not, you have my spit all over you. I really should –“

“Hey! Chill, would ya? It’s alright; no harm, no foul.” 

Then he gave me a smile, for the umpteenth time that night; though, I’m not complaining.

“Maybe we should … uhm … go somewhere more private?” He suggested; looking around.  “Come on.”

He enfolded his fingers around my hand and led me closer to the house, but when we got to the steps he turned; heading to the side of the house where it was dark. 

I stopped walking, taking my hand from his hold. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere with a little less … noise,” He said, waving his arms around for emphasis. 

“Why?” I could feel panic already rising.

He looked down, avoiding my eyes, and then he shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I rather just stay here,” I said.  “You know what, I actually think I wanna go find Kili … you know … to see why he wanted me to come. It had to be something important if he made you drag me out of my house.”

He frowned at that.  “Let’s get one thing clear,” he said and stepped forward.  “I didn’t  drag  you out of anywhere. I asked you to come, and you did. Now, if it’s such a bother to you, I can happily take you back.” 

Shit.

“No, no. I didn’t mean it like that … look, I’m sorry, Thorin. I just ... it’s just that it’s weird. You guys …”

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh god!   No … that didn’t come out right. What I meant to say is it’s just weird that you guys make an effort to have me around, like you actually enjoy my company. I’ve never had that before. So when I get that kind of attention, it’s … it’s new to me. I don’t know how to react. But this … this isn’t the way. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful or anything, I just … sorry.” 

“Come on,” He said as he walked pass me.  “Let’s get you to Kili.”

I started to follow, but then he turned around.

“You know, Bilbo, I’m nice to you because I like you.” Then his eyes widen. “I mean, I like you … as a friend … you know?  Like a friend.” 

A smile crept on my lips, as I said, “Yeah, Thorin, I get it”

He turned back around, headed up the steps and into the house. I wouldn’t want to get lost in the mass of people, so I trailed closely behind as he easily maneuvered through the sweaty bodies inside.  The music was at an all time high, making the whole house vibrate; even the paintings and family pictures rattled.

The air felt heavy, and I could start feeling my clothes cling to my body. There were people dancing with drinks in their hands. There was a couple in particular that were dancing a few feet ahead of me. The girl was grinding on a boy with dark red hair. He was a little over weight. His short, stubby fingers rested on the girl’s waist, but soon they began to move to the middle of the girl hips. It was hard to see the girl’s face due to her red hair that spilled over her face. But once she threw her head back, slightly opening her mouth, the hair parted and her face came to view. I was a little shocked to see the girl that had flirted with Thorin just a few days ago. 

I guess they weren’t together then. 

“You can’t get lost here, Bilbo, Come on,” Thorin appeared to my side. 

There was a loud bump coming from the front door, Thorin turned 

“Oh shit, what’s he doing here?” He exhaled

****** I also turned to see who had come in and fear rose up in me so sudden, that I backed up into Thorin; almost tripping us both.   
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my awesome beta.


	8. Try not to sink, Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know its been AGES!!! And I am so sorry for that.. It would've probably taken longer. I'm having a hard time trying to get a reply from my beta, and I honestly don't wanna wait anymore... With that being said, any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

“Never thought I’d see the day when Thorn Oakenshield and the school’s laughing-stock would be in the same room,” he mocked snickeringly “and side by side”. I looked over my shoulder to see Bilbo slowing making his way behind me.

The small crowd that had gathered around us laughed. Looking around the dim room, I saw Tauriel suppressing a laugh with her hand. I rolled my eyes.

Just then, Azog leaned closer, until his hot breath tickled my ear, “This could really hurt your reputation, Oakenshield, and with your shit grades and coach threatening to kick your ass off the team, you need all the help you can get to bring it up… not sink it. That’s all that little fag is doing to you. Drowning you, and he won’t stop until you reach the bottom. So word of advice, I think you should - ”

“How do you know about the grades? And what coach said.” My whispers were loud enough to be heard over the music and the chatter around us. Did Coach Greenleaf told him? Na, he could be an obnoxious son of a bitch but loose lips?

“Does it matter? All I know is that you’re hanging on by a thread.”

The next thing I knew, a large hand pushed Azog away from me. I turned around to see Dwalin, but he wasn’t looking at me, “Sorry to break it to you, princess, but you weren’t invited to this party.”

I turn to Azog just in time to see the snarl forming on his lips, “What did you just say?”. Every word was said slowly, pronounced to the last syllable.

“I said beat it, Azog!” Dwalin barked, “You and your crew of bootlickers are not invited to this house.”

“Alright, everyone, that’s enough fun for one night,” Kili piped up from behind Dwalin, “Seriously, though, Azog you should leave.”

Azog turn to leave, when his, in Dwalin’s own words, bootlickers stepped aside to let his through.  “This party sucks, anyway”, Azog muttered under his breathe.

Azog’s silent complaining by a guy that ran through the door, almost knocking a few people over. He wrapped a lazy arm around Azog’s neck, smiling. “Azog, Azog, Azog!” he said drunkenly, “Guess who I found outside?”

I didn’t hear Azog’s answer, but he was fairly annoyed.

“No, silly. It’s the kid, that kid you were looking for to –“ Azog’s hand was on the kid’s mouth at an instant.

Whichever kid it is that Azog was looking for, I sure feel sorry for them. Being on anyone’s bad side is never good, especially when it’s Azog. Anyway, not my problem.

As I was about to turn, I heard my name.

“Yo, Oakenshield,” I turned around to see the smug look on Azog’s face, with something dancing in his eyes, something I can’t quite put my finger on. “Try not to sink.”

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

During this commotion, Dwalin and Kili had return to where they were before Azog came. I raised my plastic cup to my lips for a sip, only to find it empty.

Making my way to the kitchen, I found the large glass bowl that Aunt Dis normally uses for salads, now filled to the brim of a mixture of Vodka and floating gummy bears for taste. I grabbed the spoon and began scooping the mixture to pour into my cup.

“Cute couple. You and him.”

I almost jumped outta my skin. Turning around, I swear I fell my blood running cold. Only to see Tauriel casually leaning on a wall, with her arms across her chest, smiling.

“What the _fuck_ , Tauriel? Were you looking to kill me?” I practically shouted. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were so on edge.” The smile never filtering.

“I’m not,” I said, “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Didn’t know the kitchen was off limits”

_Right. Stupid Thorin._

Taking a sip of my now refilled cup, I made for the door. Tauriel quickly pushed herself off the wall to stand in my way. I raised an eyebrow.

“I also wanted to say congrats on your newly found love.”

“What are you talking about?” I lowered the cup.

“You and Bil-whats-his-face”

She started walking around me, I turned along with her, and no way I’m turning my back on her.

“Oh no, we’re not together.”

“Might as well be, everyone is talking about Thorin and the new kid,” She laughed. “Like I don’t see the way you look at him, c’mon Thorin, you’re not fooling anyone… I, for one, am surprised. Never imagined you swinging for that team.”

“Are you crazy?” I know I’m going to regret this later… “I’m not with him, whatever his name is, I wouldn’t even touch that guy with a ten-foot pole.”

I’m normally not a bad person, but I need to save myself because whether I like it or not, Azog has a point. I am sinking. And fast. Besides, whatever Bilbo doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?

“Oh really?” Tauriel smirked.

“Yes, really. I was just being nice to the poor guy; he can’t help how pathetic he is. I just don’t want him to get so much shit at school that he offs himself. Because that’s just the person that I am, ya’know?” I gave her a small smile, but it never reached my eyes. I shouldn’t had said all of that, mostly because that’s not how I feel. But Tauriel doesn’t need to know that, or anyone else for that matter.

For a second, her eyes strayed from mine to look at something beyond me.

And her smile grew. “Well, Thorin, if that’s really how you feel then I – “

“It is,” I interrupted her, “Now can you please just drop it?”

Then she came closer, and planted a sloppy kiss on my lips.

When she backed away, I followed her with my gaze as she stood in front of a figure by the door, and I really wish I hadn’t come closer to see who it was, because I came face to face with Bilbo, and a pair of watery eyes. _Oh fuck!_

“So then you wouldn’t mind, right?”, she said as she lifted her cup and tilted it on top Bilbo’s head, light gold liquid spilling out.

Bilbo quickly wiped the wetness from his face with the back of his hand, and pushed pass me to the glass doors in the kitchen that led to the patio.

A quiet sob was the last thing I heard before he disappeared into the darkness.


	9. Let the light guide you home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't going to update so quickly, but because of the comments on the last chapter, I was really happy to give you some more feels. 
> 
> Still no reply from my beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Btw, this chapter is extremely short..

The leaves were swiping at my face making it sting, my legs were starting to ache and I had no idea where I was going. I have to find a road or a sign that I wasn’t completely lost, the mere thought of being lost in the middle of some dark forest made me panic even more. The tears had long dried, making my face feel stiff.  
I kept on running, the wind whooshing pass my ears… I knew that running away from Thorin’s house was a bad idea but I just couldn’t stay there. Not after what I heard, what Thorin said.  
_He can’t help how pathetic he is._ His words ringing in my head.  
Is that how he saw me? As some pathetic kid?  
That isn’t even the worst someone has said about me, it shouldn’t hurt as much as it does. I shouldn’t even feel so bad, right? We weren’t even friends. But that’s the thing, I thought we were, or at least starting to be. I couldn’t help the tug in my belly whenever I saw him, the feeling that I was gonna throw up. Now I have that feeling again, but for a completely different reason.  
My reverie was interrupted by a large pine tree, I fell hard on my ass and now my face was really stinging. That will surely leave a mark. Bringing my hands to my face to see if I was bleeding somewhere. Seconds later I feel a damp spot on my pants, wetting my underwear then my skin, I got up quickly, trying to figure out what I fell into but unable to see anything. I raised one of my hands to my nose, smelling it. Damp dirt. Mud. Just what I needed, I seriously need to pay more attention to where I’m going. Bumping into things has become quite a habit.  
Suddenly I noticed a light in the distance. With my left eye slightly closed, still hurting. But this is good, light means people. I’m not as lost as I thought.  
The light was coming closer and closer, it looked like a phone screen.  
I lowered myself, hiding behind the pine I bumped into earlier.  
_Just in case._ I thought.  
“Do you think he’s around here?,” Came a voice, one that seems very familiar.  
“I dunno”  
“Wait, Fili, I think I heard something coming from… there”  
There was a sigh, “You have been saying that every 2 minutes.”  
“No seriously”  
“Kili, let’s just go home… He's not here.”  
“Bilbo!” Kili shouted.  
I should come out, let them know I’m here. Lost, cold and flithy… but what if its one of Thorin sick jokes. Maybe they were just jerking me around all along too. Making me their little inside joke. God, I feel so stupid. I sat on the ground, pushing my back against the tree, hard. I brought my legs cross to my chest, and squeezed my eyes tight. Feeling a tear roll down my cheek, then another and another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In desperate need of a beta..


	10. Something the forest swallowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a new beta, and she is awesome. Massive thanks to ya, spadium.

The guilt was eating at me, slowly devouring every single part of my being. As I lay in bed wide awake for what felt like forever, I turned my head to read the block resting on the bedside table. 2:23 A.M. Ten minutes?! Only ten minutes have ticked by? 

Oh man, this is going to be a long night… 

 

Two Hours Earlier 

 

I turned around, ready to run after Bilbo, already prepared to explain that it wasn’t true. That none of what spilled from my mouth a few minutes ago was how I really felt. But then I felt a set of eyes on me, almost as if they were burning into my skull. I turned again, but this time I was facing Tauriel. 

 

“Get out." It was barely above a whisper.

 

Her smile, after everything she’d done and said, finally disappeared. 

 

“What?” A scowl was placed on her lips. 

 

“I said, GET OUT!” I felt my blood boiling, fuming like the dragon in Aunt Dis' bedtime stories. I pushed past her and her stunned face, into the living room, where the rest of the party was. 

 

“EVERYONE GET OUT!” I bellowed. 

 

The music came to an abrupt stop. I flicked the lights on, causing everyone to squint their eyes in an attempt to see in the sudden light. 

 

Surprisingly quietly, everyone started to file out… No one complained, no one commented or asked why. They all just left. 

 

I must’ve looked more mad than I thought. 

 

After a couple of minutes, everyone was gone. I shut the door, locked it and went back to the kitchen. 

 

Kili, Fili and Dwalin all looked at me as if I was crazy. 

 

"What?” I said, probably a little bit more annoyed than I meant. 

 

“What’s up with you?” Came Dwalin's concerned voice. 

 

“Nothing, I’m just kind of tired...” I lied. 

 

“Hey, where’s Bilbo?” Kili perked up, “Wasn’t he with you?”

 

“I don’t know where he went.” Because honestly, I didn’t.

 

“What do you mean you 'don’t know'? You dragged him out of his house and now you don’t know where he is. He was your responsibility.” 

 

“First of all, I didn’t 'drag him' outta anywhere. He came because he wanted–”

 

“No he didn’t, Bilbo hates parties, he told me so. That’s why I didn’t press him about it when he said he wasn’t coming. I didn’t expect to see him here.”

 

Great, if I was feeling bad before, this is just the cherry on top of my big guilt sundae. 

 

“We have to go look for him.” Kili said. 

 

“I don’t know, Kils, it’s late and –“ Fili said. 

 

Kili’s face was stone hard as he glared at Fili. 

 

“Then I’ll go with you.” 

 

I made a move to the door, when Dwalin firmly grasped my arm. “You'd probably better stay, buddy,” His voice low and dripping with venom. “I think if Bilbo sees you out there, he’ll just run away again.” He was glaring at me, and that’s when I knew that he'd heard me when I was talking to Tauriel. He knew what I said. 

 

I lowered myself to a kitchen stool. I don’t think there has ever been a time when I felt worse. I keep thinking about what I said, but it was mostly just a blur now. All I saw behind my eyelids every time I closed my eyes was the way Bilbo had looked at me. As if I had betrayed him, stabbed him in the back. Because, honestly, that’s exactly what I did.

 

“I didn’t mean it.” My voice was low. 

 

The kitchen was silent. I looked up, silently wondering when I lowered my head. With a quick scan around the kitchen, it became clear that I was completely alone. 

 

After 10 minutes, Kili and Fili still hadn’t returned. I was considering going out there to look for them, but Dwalin was right, Bilbo ran out of the house to get away from me. I don’t think he would appreciate if I showed up in the middle of the forest, he'd most likely just keep running. 

 

As the minutes slowing ticked by, my anxiety levels increased. I nervously tapped my fingers on the countertop, bouncing my knees. I got up and started pacing, hoping that walking would calm me a bit. I kept glancing at the glass doors, which gave me a clear view of the forest. 

 

After awhile, I heard some noises. Through the glass panes, I noticed a bit of movement. I immediately ran to the glass doors and stepped out. 

 

My head was already swimming with all the things I would say to apologize to Bilbo. 

 

Then Kili sauntered into the light being cast from the kitchen, Fili following close behind. No Bilbo. 

 

“What happened, where’s Bilbo?” I couldn’t even disguise the urgency in my voice. 

 

“No sign of him, got late so I thought we should turn back.” Fili answered, as Kili sulked past me. “I’m sure he’s fine. There has never been any reports of wild animals in that forest, he would be fine.”

 

“Is that supposed to be some kind of comfort, Fili? No animals would kill him? What about the fact that he is scared and alone, and not to mention, lost!” Kili yelled. 

 

Without waiting for a reply, Kili made it for the door and went inside, stomping as he went. 

 

With Fili, as always, following close behind him. 

 

I stared into the forest for a long time, half hoping to see a head of honey curls through the thick tree leaves, with that sweet smile he always sported. But nothing appeared. 

 

 

It was a long time before sleep finally came to me. My muscles ached, my head did too. I hadn’t drank enough for me to be feeling so bad. I rolled over, glancing at the clock. 7:13 A.M. 

 

Damn.

 

There was a loud crash downstairs. I leapt off the bed, running to the door, rushing to the stairs to find Dwalin, Bofur, Kili and Fili with large garbage bags picking up yesterday’s memories. 

 

Fili silently handed me one, and we all got to work. 

 

Several hours passed before anyone said anything, it felt like a heavy cloud was in the room. A fog. Or maybe just a big fucking elephant. 

 

“Why don’t you guys just start hitting me now, it would probably hurt less than this silent treatment.” 

 

No one spoke. 

 

“Jesus…” I sighed. “I know I fucked up, okay? I don’t need you guys to make me feel bad too, I already feel bad, pretty fucking bad actually.” 

 

Dwalin finally met my eyes, but didn't say anything, so I continued. “I shouldn’t have said everything I did, none of it was true.”

 

“Didn’t know popularity was so important to little ol' Thorin, so important that he would throw his morals out the window.” Fili spoke. 

 

Dwalin must’ve told them, because Fili didn’t know last night. Still, his words stung. 

 

“It isn’t though… I thought it was. But it’s not.” I said. 

 

Wordlessly, Kili handed me his phone. I stared at it in confusion. 

 

He rolled his eyes, “Call him!” he said impatiently. 

 

I grabbed the phone and headed to the patio, quickly scrolling down Kili’s contacts and stopping when I came across ‘Bilbo’.

 

My finger hovered over the name, feeling an anxious tug in my stomach. Why am I so nervous? It’s just an apology, nothing more. I willed my finger to go down on the name and click it. 

 

Calling… appeared on the screen. I heard the tone before, I even put it to my ear. 

 

It rang and rang… until it was disconnected. The automated voice was asking if I wanted to leave a voicemail. I hung up. 

 

I tried again, and again, to no avail. I told myself Bilbo was busy doing homework. Or making a sandwich, taking a shower, going for a walk, taming tigers. 

 

Anything, but he was certainly not ignoring me, I thought bitterly. 

 

I went back inside, numbly going back up the stairs. I knew I should have probably helped with the clean up downstairs, but honestly, I didn't think I can face anyone right then. 

 

Halfway up the stairs the phone rang in my hand, I quickly answered it. “Listen, Bilbo, I know, I know, you’re angry or upset or whatever, but I just wanted to say that I am –” 

 

“Thorin, it’s Dis… Aunt Dis.” The voice said. 

 

“Oh.” The disappointment laced in my voice was undeniable. 

 

“Geez, try not to sound so disappointed,” She let out a little giggle, “I was just calling to say the meeting ended sooner than I thought and I’m gonna be home by… tonight, maybe?”

 

There was a buzzing in my ear, like a dozen bees were inside my brain. 

 

“Thorin?” Dis said. “Are you there?” 

 

“Yeah…” My voice was small. 

 

“Alright, Kiddo, see you tonight. Love you.” 

 

I am so dead.


	11. Five minutes?

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

 

The fist pounding on my bedroom door abruptly jerked me from slumber, causing me to start on the bed.

 

“GET UP!” Rang Aunt Lobelia’s muffled voice. “Time for school, weirdo.” 

 

I cracked an eye open, before quickly shutting it back again. Did I leave the window open last night? I wondered bitterly.

 

I rolled on my back, exasperatedly dragging my hands down my face. 

 

“Hey you!” Came a cheery voice. 

 

I snapped my eyes open, looking around the room in search of the sound's source. They soon settled on Kili sitting on my desk chair, and Fili standing awkwardly beside him. 

 

“Wha-what are you doing here?” I asked, startled. “How did you get in? Did my aunt let you in?”

 

“Hmm, not really. Your window was open, so I thought –”

 

“YOU CAME IN THROUGH THE WINDOW?” I exclaimed. “How did you even know which one was my bedroom's?” I asked incredulously. 

 

“We didn’t,” Kili smiled, looking up at Fili. “We almost broke our necks the first few times we tried the other windows.”

 

“Oh my god…” I sighed. 

 

Then, just like that, the memories from the previous night came flooding in, and I tensed immediately. 

 

“What do you want?” I asked, sternly.

 

Kili’s smiled faded, before he spoke. “Bilbo, we just wanted to say sorry for Thorin’s stupidity. He didn’t mean was he said and he is very sor– ”

 

“I don’t care.” I said. And it was true. I didn’t care, why should I? It’s not like we were friends, he never said we were. But I still couldn't help the anxious tug in my gut every time I thought about his harsh words. The consistent replays that had been repeating since the moment it happened. I tried to push it down, and erase it from my memory. But it always came bubbling up to the surface. I thought I would be over it by now, it’s not like it’s the first time anyone has called me pathetic. I’ve been called worse, much worse. I just don’t know why I can’t fight the tears that threaten to escape every time I think about it. 

 

Kili’s brows pulled together concernedly. 

 

“Bilbo…” 

 

“Look, Kili… and Fili, I have to get ready for school. You guys should leave.”

 

It was Fili that spoke next, “Bilbo, if you just talk to Thorin maybe–”

 

“Talk to Thorin?” I parroted in disbelief. I couldn’t control myself anymore. 

 

“Are you sick? Mental, maybe? Do you think I enjoyed the humiliation from Saturday? I thought he was different, I thought all of you were different! But I was just a sick little game for you. String the pathetic new kid until he cracks! Won't that be just hilarious? Well, guess what? I cracked! All of you are worse than Azog. You see, I knew Azog hated me from the moment he first saw me, but you? You all pretended to me my friends just to, just to… ”

 

And just like that, the dam broke and the tears I had been desperately trying to hold back began leaking out. “I trusted you… I trusted him.”

 

Kili looked as if I had slapped him across the face, and Fili mirrored his expression. 

 

“Please,” I saw full sobbing now. Normally I wouldn’t cry in front of people, but I'd had enough. “Just… leave.” 

 

I lowered my face to my hands in an attempt to stifle the embarrassing gut-wrenching cries that were spilling out. 

 

I heard Fili speak in a hushed tone. “… Kili, we should go..”

 

“No!” Kili yelled, bringing my attention back to them. “Listen to me Bilbo. Thorin fucked up, okay? You’ll have to take that up with him. But I had no idea he was gonna say something like that, I swear on the Angel. You didn’t deserve it, of course not. But Bilbo, I haven’t done anything. I promise you, you have never been a game to us, or a joke or anything like that. We are your friends. And I refuse to leave this house until you realize that.” 

 

He edged closer to the bed. “So… have you realized it yet?” 

 

I blinked my tears away, stunned into silence by his words.

 

Fili addressed his brother carefully. “I think he sees it, Kils, we should go before his aunt calls the cops on us for breaking in.” 

 

But Kili didn’t seem to hear him, he was staring at me, waiting for me to answer him. 

 

“I realize it.” Came my voice, barely above a whisper.

 

“Good!” Kili declared. “Come on," he said, grasping Fili's sleeve. “We really should go before his aunt decides to alert the authorities."

 

Fili, discreetly, rolled his eyes, giving me a small smile before leaping out my window with his brother. 

 

“Ow!” 

 

“You landed on my head!”

 

“Well, you landed on my foot. I’ll tell mom to stop giving you extra servings, Fils.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

The boys' bickering faded out as they walked further away from my house and out of my hearing range. 

 

I shook my head, rolling my eyes heavenward before rising from my bed to get ready for school. 

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

The wind nearly swept me off my feet as I walked to school. I felt a chill run up my spine, but I couldn't tell if it was the bitter gusts of wind or the nerves that came with the school building coming into view. 

 

I tried to slow my pace, in a pitiful attempt to avoid the inevitable. As I came closer to the front of the building, I could barely make out the figures of Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Bofur and …

 

Shit. 

 

I slowed to a halt, head turning in every direction as I tried to look for a side entrance I could enter to avoid the main one. 

 

Unfortunately, I didn't know the building well enough to find a door in the back or the sides of the school. 

 

I sucked in a deep breath and moved forward. It was impossible to put it off any longer. 

I tried to keep my head down. I really didn't feel like attracting any extra attention. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

Keep walking Bilbo, they are not talking to you.

 

“Hey, Bilbo!” 

 

Damn it!

 

I spun around, to see Kili and the rest of the group approaching me. Thorin hung in the back, looking down.

 

“Hey, walking to class?”

 

I gave him a quick nod. 

 

“Good, we’ll walk you.” Said Bofur. "It’s been forever since I last saw you, mate. How are ya?”

 

I gave him a smile that didn’t reach my eyes. If only you knew, I thought tiredly. 

 

From the corner of my eyes I could see Thorin staring at the ground. I felt the small tug in my stomach beginning to return, and I quickly averted my gaze. 

 

As we approached my classroom, Kili was already telling me where to meet him after class was done. I agreed absentmindedly, watching as Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Bofur walked down the hall. 

I turned to go through the open door when I felt a set of fingers gently wrap around my wrist. 

 

“Actually--” 

 

I turned, and instantly regretted it. 

 

“I was hoping to talk to you for a second.”

 

Startled, I yanked my hand from his grasp. Noticing my reaction, he took a step back looking hurt. 

 

He was hurt? 

 

“No, no!” I pointed a finger at Thorin’s face, “You are not allowed to look hurt, okay? I don’t want to talk to you. You made it quite clear that you have no interest in interacting with me. So go on your merry little way, and I will go on mine.” My voice was, albeit slightly harsh, laced with a finality that seemed to make Thorin physically shrink. 

 

I hadn't thought that was possible. 

 

I turned a third time, walking towards the door that was now closed. 

 

Thorin slid swiftly in front of me, his face pleading. “Five minutes?” 

 

I moved, with equal swiftness, around him, and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I read it over, I noticed that Bilbo mentioned what happened "last night", which is a mistake it was the night before last... The party being Saturday, and its a Monday now. 
> 
> I might have fixed it but if not... it was a mistake I made, not my beta.


	12. Broken is more now, than broken ever was then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious thanks to my wonderful beta.

Bilbo swiftly slipped past me and through the classroom door, leaving me in an empty hallway feeling perplexed. I tried to quickly regain my composure and began walking towards my own class. I guess I shouldn’t have been all that surprised or disappointed in the fact that Bilbo didn’t want to talk to me. Part of me had hoped that he would forget the whole thing, brushing it off and allowing everything between us to get back to normal. Well, on second thought, there wasn’t much of an ‘us’ to begin with, but either way, the stolen glimpses and awkward silences were better than nothing at all. 

“Hey, Thor'!”

I cringed internally, but didn’t slow my pace. A flash of red swept over my vision before I felt a set of lips collide with mine.

I jerked and stepped away. “What are you doing, Tauriel?” I said, discreetly wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. 

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing," I muttered. 

In an instant, she was in front of me again, “Wait a second… you’re not still mad at me about Saturday, are you?” 

I stayed silent. 

Her face reddened. “Oh my God, you care about him…” 

I stiffened. 

She slapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh, this is rich. Azog was right! You  _are_  fucking that half-breed loser! And to think I actually–”

“It’s none of your fucking business.” I said under my barely controlled breath. “You’ll do well to remember that, Tauriel. And to be quite frank, even if I were, it  _still_  wouldn’t be any of your concern, not yours or anyone else’s. So stay the fuck out of it. And to answer your question, yes, I’m still bitter about Saturday.”

   


Her face went blank, and the color seemed to drain out of it. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out, and she quickly snapped it back shut. 

“Mister Oakenshield," The voice came from behind me, "I doubt that whatever conversation you are having with this young lady could possibly be an excuse to be –“ Coach Elrond glanced at his watch “ – 15 minutes late to your class.” 

Without another word, I made to walk around Tauriel who still looked at little sick. I stopped right beside her, so we would be shoulder to shoulder and I leaned over, my voice dropping into a low, almost predatory tone. “Word of advice; stay as far from Bilbo as humanly possible, Tauriel.” 

And with that, I let Coach usher me into my class. 

I don’t know what it was, but for some reason I couldn’t get Bilbo out of my head. Maybe because no one had ignored me in such a long time.

 

\------------------------------

Now here I was, trying to sneak glances at Bilbo from across the long, wooden cafeteria table. I’ve been caught by Dwalin twice, who only shook his head and continued eating. Moments after this, Fili seemed to catch on to what I was doing, and he leaned forward to block the slight view I had of the curly haired boy. 

Though Kili wasn’t mad at me anymore, Fili wasn’t all that happy about me trying to talk to Bilbo earlier, and he was silently mad at Kili as well for lending me his phone to call Bilbo on Sunday morning. He had made it very clear that he felt I should stay away from Bilbo just so Saturday wouldn’t be repeated. 

“Thorin?”

I blinked at Bofur, seated in front of me.

“Are you alright, mate?” His thickly accented voice was dripping with concern.

 

I cleared my throat, and swallowed a couple of times. 

When had my mouth become so dry? I thought. 

“Yeah, why?” I asked, once I trusted myself to speak again. 

He gave a crooked smile. “Because you’re staring.”

“He’s lost in thought, leave him,” said Dwalin, who hadn’t stopped chewing. 

“Thought, you say? About what?” 

This time, Dwalin stopped chewing and stared at me. Bofur, who was looking at Dwalin, turned his gaze to me. Bofur hadn’t been at the party on Saturday, though he was part of the team and had played in our winning game. He'd gone home right after the game was finished, mentioning something about celebrating with his family. Even though he hadn't attended the party, he'd still come early Sunday morning to help with the clean-up. 

So, due to his absence, he had no idea what had happened between Bilbo and I, and I hadn’t had much time to brief him on the subject. That, and honestly, I wasn’t especially eager to relive that again. 

However, his eyes and Dwalin’s still held mine. I sighed and made a move to stand when Dwalin leaned over the table and pushed me back into my seat. Then wordlessly, sat back down at his end. 

“Tell him,” He said sternly. 

“Alright, alright...” I said, and began relaying the events from Saturday night to Bofur, beginning with the moment I walked in through the front door with Bilbo. Some parts of the story Dwalin hadn’t known, so he stayed quiet and listened attentively. I spoke barely above a whisper, just so Dwalin and Bofur could hear. 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Was the first thing that came out of Bofur.

“I know, I know. Okay? I’m an ass. I get it now.” 

At some point, we moved from the table to the courtyard outside the cafeteria, mostly because I felt like I was suffocating--but also to talk more freely. When I first neared the end, I could see Bofur’s facial expression twisting, angering. But I continued and only stopped when I was done. 

Once I'd reached the end of the story, his face softened. "Why did you do it?”

Since it happened, everyone that knew showed anger towards me. They yelled and even stopped talking to me for a while, but none asked me why I did it, not like this. 

“I don’t know," I uttered quietly. 

I didn’t wanted Fili to not trust me around Bilbo, constantly thinking that I'd lash out at him again. I never meant for Kili and Dwalin to be angry with me, even if it was only for a short time. And most definitely, I never meant to hurt Bilbo, that was the last thing I wanted. 

But deep down, I  _did_  know.

Most of that night had been a blur, but what I felt then was so vivid, it was almost as if I could feel it now. And even if it was only for a moment, I remember the familiar sensation clawing at my chest. 

I was afraid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Seahaven - It's Over.


	13. The spark of Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my beautiful beta.

“You do realize if we don’t get a move on, we’ll be late for class. Again.” Fili said, an edge lacing his whispering voice. 

It was a private conversation, I knew, but it was hard to not listen in, considering how loud he was talking. Or whispering, that is. 

“I know, but you can’t tell me it wasn’t fun," Kili said mischievously, smiling sweetly at his brother. 

Fili’s mouth curved into a smile, and a shade of red spread across his face. 

Yup, definitely a private conversation. I thought. I tried to focus my attention elsewhere, which was harder than I thought. We were, in fact, late, so the hallways weren’t as crowded. Mostly empty, actually. 

As more people filed into their class, the halls got quieter. 

“Hey, Bilbo, did you notice Tauriel at lunch?” Fili asked.

Their previous conversation had apparently ended. 

“Yeah, she was throwing so much shade at you, you could sit under it.” Kili added. 

“Was she? I didn’t notice.” I lied. 

I, of course, was well aware of Tauriel during lunch. Mostly because I didn’t feel like being showered with any liquid again. But surprisingly, despite her hateful glares, she hadn’t made a move. When the bell rang indicating that lunch was over, she simply got up from her seat and stomped out of the cafeteria, her clique following closely behind. 

As we approached my class, I stopped by the open door waiting for Kili, who motioned for me to go in without him. The hallway was completely empty now. 

I quickly settled in my seat at the front of the class, which was the seat everyone avoided which inevitably left me stuck with it. 

After a few moments, Kili walked in, appearing to be in some sort of daze, with a small smile playing at his now reddened lips. 

I eyed him, as he sat beside me. When he caught me staring, his smile dropped almost abruptly. 

He leaned in to say something, when Mr. Radagast’s voice boomed around the room. “If you would please turn to page 145, I could start the lesson.”

Kili’s mouth snapped shut and he leaned back into his seat, and began to turn to page in his textbook as instructed. 

I couldn’t help the guilty tug in my stomach upon realizing that I had sucked all the joy out of him. 

 

\----------------------

 

 

After the bell rang and everyone filed out of class, Kili still hadn’t met my eyes. We walked in silence as we headed to our next class. But before Kili walked through the door, I gripped his elbow and yanked him sideways, away from prying eyes, into a corner of the hall. 

 

 

“What the hell, Bilbo?” He yanked his arm free, and crossed them over his chest.

 

 

“What’s up with you? Are you mad at me? Because one minute you’re making jokes about Tauriel’s shaded hatred towards me and the next you can’t even look me in the eye. So spill," I demanded. 

 

 

“No, I’m not mad at you. It’s nothing. . .” He muttered. But he didn’t make a move to leave. 

 

 

“Is it Fili?” 

 

 

At that, his head snapped up and his eyes finally found mine. They formed a perfect circle. 

 

 

“H-how did you –?” He stuttered, “No, it has nothing to do with Fili, why would you even think that?” He talked fast. 

 

 

“Well, because I’m pretty sure you two were making out before you came to class and I remember the first time I met Fili, you two were holding hands. I know siblings can be close, but I don’t think you and Fili are brotherly… close.” I said the last part slowly. I had to look away as sadness clouded his features, looking back, I saw how terror slowly overtook it instead. 

 

 

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” I added quickly, realizing where the terrified look was coming from, he probably thought I was going to tell someone. 

 

 

When he didn’t say anything, I continued. “Look, it’s okay.” I tried to sound reassuring, because really, it was. I was in no place to judge nor did I want to. “Sometimes, we just like the wrong people.” I added, quietly. 

 

 

At that, he eyed me suspiciously. Then suddenly, where terror had once resided, knowingness replaced it and a small smirk tugged at his mouth. Like he knew something I didn’t. 

 

 

Or don’t you? Said a voice in my head. 

 

 

“Does everyone know about this? You and Fili?” I said. I wanted to know, but mostly I was desperate to change the subject. 

 

 

“No. Well, it would be impossible for everyone to know. Wouldn’t it?”

 

 

“So just me?” 

 

 

“Not really. Thorin knows and Dwalin, and I’m almost certain Bofur knows too.” He said, shyly. 

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

“Do you wanna go back to class now?” Kili asked. 

 

 

“Yeah, okay.” 

 

 

Kili turned and I followed behind. 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

When the final bell rang, signaling the end of yet another school day, I walked alongside Kili out the door. Just to stop dead in my tracks…

 

 

Leaning against the lockers in front of the classroom were Dwalin, Bofur, Kili and lastly, Thorin. 

 

 

We waited until the hallway cleared a bit before joining them, then walking together to the main doors, towards the courtyard. 

 

 

Only to stop before walking through the doors. The rain was pouring in showers. 

 

 

“Damn,” Thorin said, beside me. “I’ll bring the car around.”

 

 

“Okay," I answered, absentmindedly, wondering when had Thorin snuck up on me. 

 

 

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, but walked past. It took me embarrassingly long to realize that he wasn’t talking to me alone, but instead was addressing the group. 

 

 

Shit. 

 

 

We all watched as Thorin shrugged up his jacket to cover his head, and jogged across the courtyard to the parking lots. Dwalin followed shortly after, following through with the same jacket-over-head motion. They disappeared into the crowd of people outside running around for either cover or their cars. 

 

 

After a while, Thorin pulled up in his car a few yards from where we stood inside. Fili and Kili opened the large glass doors before running to the car and opening the back door and filing in, leaving the passenger seat available. . . 

 

 

I turned to Bofur, who made no move to leave. 

 

 

“Are you going too?” I asked. 

 

 

“Dwalin.” Was all he said, sparing a small smile before training his eyes back outside. 

 

 

I made for the door, bracing myself for the rain where Thorin was still waiting.

 

 

“I know he messed up,” Came from behind me, “Believe me, he knows it too, and maybe he doesn’t deserve it but you should probably hear his side of things.”

 

 

Without looking back I step through the door, and jogged to the car, squeezing in the back with Kili and Fili. 

 

\----------------------

 

 

The ride home was anything but comfortable. I tried to avoid looking up front as much as possible, to my side Kili and Fili were squeezed together, sitting in an awkward position that only they can make look comfortable. 

So I settled with looking out the window. Nothing but rain, a safe view.

A few minutes later, we drove up a driveway. Not my driveway, I noticed. It belonged to the same house as where the party took place. Thorin’s house. 

Before Kili opened the car door to get out, he leaned across Fili and smiled. “See you later, Bilbo.”

Then he was gone, Fili following closely behind, slamming the door shut. 

A small spark of panic rose up from my stomach to my chest. I glanced to the rearview mirror to see Thorin’s blue eyes staring back. We both quickly looked away and Thorin backed the car up. He headed towards the main road en route to my house. At least I hoped that was our destination. 

 

 

The minutes dragged on eternally, the silence was more like a buzzing in my ear than anything, only occasionally broken by Thorin’s breathing or mine. 

 

 

I tried to get comfortable in the leather seat, only to wince in pain and settle back into my previous position. The bruising caused by my fall in the forest hadn’t healed completely yet. That only reminded me of why I was in that forest in the first place. I must have been lost inside my head for a long time, because we were only a few feet away from my driveway. 

 

 

“You hurt me, you know?” Before I realized that I had actually said anything, it was too late. 

 

 

Thorin crushed the brakes with his foot, sending me forward, causing me to hit my face on the back of the passenger headrest. 

 

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Thorin turned around, his voice barely below yelling.  


 

 

Is he angry?

 

He took a deep breath before continuing. 

 

 

“Look, I know what I did.” He let out a small laugh between his lips. “You know, I’ve explained myself to Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Bofur, but not to the one person I should have started with. I get why you were ignoring my calls and texts, and walking in the other direction when you saw me coming, I get where you’re coming from, believe me, I don’t blame you. . .” 

 

 

“Is there an apology in there somewhere?” 

 

“I haven’t gotten to that part yet.” He turned to look back at me.  “What I did at that party was wrong, so wrong. I got worried when you ran off into the woods like that, you just took off. I was gonna go after you but Dwalin said I shouldn’t, so Kili and Fili to find you instead, but when they came back without you I thought… I got scared and I don’t know. I lied, okay? About everything I said in front of Tauriel, and I just…” 

 

 

I could tell he was struggling to find his words, then he stopped. He just stopped talking, and now he was only looking at me. 

 

 

With a swiftness that I knew Thorin had, He spun the rest of his body around, digging his fingers into the inner shoulders of the seats, and pushed himself forward. Thorin’s breath was warm against my skin, tickling the tiny hairs above my lip. Thorin whispered my name, somewhere between a gasp and a groan, then lowered his head and our lips brushed. 

 

 

The kiss started out incredibly gentle, just a meeting of tentative lips. 

 

 

I felt Thorin’s hands on my shoulders pulling me closer. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the feel of Thorin around me, the taste of him on my lips. 

 

 

Then Thorin was pulling away, slowing. 

 

 

“That’s my apology.” He mumbled against my still warm lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Maybe Bofur Said Something

He kissed me gently at first. His lips are warm and so soft—his hair brushes against my face. I try to focus but it feels like I’m falling in a blackhole, into the intricate person that is Bilbo. But before I slip completely and lose control, I slowed the kiss before pulling away completely. 

“That’s my apology,” I said, almost breathlessly. I felt lightheaded, and somewhat dizzy. My hold on the seat tightened. 

 

“Thorin…” Whispered Bilbo. His wet lips shine and I’m tempted to kiss him again. I gripped the seat even tighter. “I… I think… I should go.”

“Oh,” I said, not bothering to disguise the disappointment lacing my voice. 

He placed his fingers on the door handle but instead of pulling it open, he removed his hand and placed it back on his lap, then he looked up at me. In one fluid move, he flung his body against me. Then we were kissing again. 

Bilbo had his hands on my shoulders, and mine were on his hips. The curve of his chest and stomach fitted perfectly with mine. 

Our kiss were a symphony of lips, teeth, tongue, every movement waking up a nerve ending I never knew I had. Eventually, we parted for air, real air instead of the pathetic breaths we took while kissing. 

When I opened my eyes, I saw Bilbo staring at me, a faint pink on his cheeks and his lips red and swollen and wet. He looked perfect. 

I reached up and stole a quick peck because I couldn’t resist, then settled back down only to realize how uncomfortable the position I was in really was. But I didn’t care. 

I looked back at Bilbo on top of me, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“I should–“

“–go?” I finished for him, my voice was hoarse. 

He nodded. “It’s late.” 

I twisted awkwardly to look behind me at the clock on the dashboard. 5:47pm.

We’ve been kissing for two hours? Holy shit. 

Though it has been a while that we have been in the car, the rain hadn’t let up, it was still pouring in sheets. 

“Bilbo, don’t you think you should wait a little longer until it stops raining so hard?” I asked, I didn’t wanted for him to get wet but I secretly didn’t wanted him to leave just yet. 

“I’ll like to, but my aunt… she’ll get worried if I don’t get home soon.” He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

I raised a brow. 

He got off me and sat back down on the backseat, this time reaching for the door handle and actually pulling it open. 

 

“Can you– Do you want to pick me up tomorrow for school?” He asked shyly, almost as if I had already made up my mind on a rejection. 

I smiled. “How does seven sound?”

“Good. Yeah, seven’s good.” Then he stepped out and closed the door behind him. 

After I watched Bilbo take the key out of his pocket and step inside the house, I backed out of the driveway and drove home. 

I felt a hard tug in my stomach every time I thought about the kiss with Bilbo. It wasn’t the first time I had thought about kissing Bilbo but this time it was different because now I actually know how it feels like.  

I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, still tasting Bilbo there. I’m pretty sure I was smiling like an idiot. 

There was a vibration on my back pocket, I reached for it and slid my thumb over the screen to answer. 

“Yeah?”

“Thorin, where the hell are you? Mom’s worried.”

I rolled my eyes, Aunt Dis worries for nothing. “Kili, tell her I’m on my way home now.”

“Where were you?” 

“Nowhere, I’m on my way home now.” I knew what he meant, and I also knew what he wanted to hear but I wasn’t ready to tell him what happened, I knew he would eventually find out but I liked the fact that, for now, it was only between Bilbo and I. 

“Okay… well, Bofur called home a little while again, he said he has been calling you for hours and you haven’t been picking up. He told me to tell you to call him back, and that it’s important.” Then he hung up. 

I went to my recent call log, and moved down to where I saw “Bofur” and started calling. 

“Thorin? Oh god! Thorin, please tell me you’re with Bilbo.”

Panic started to creep in. “I was, like 10 minutes ago. Why?” 

“I overheard Tauriel in the halls today talking to Azog about pulling a prank on Bilbo. Thorin, you know how those pranks always turn out.” 

I did;  public humiliation.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I yelled as I pull over, ready to make a U-turn. 

“I was calling you for the last two hours, but you wouldn’t pick up!” He yelled back. 

I hung up, as I floored the accelerator.  

The car’s tires skidded to a stop as I pressed down on the brakes once I got to Bilbo’s driveway. I flung the door open and ran up the steps to the front door.  

I knocked several times before someone finally opened the door. 

“What the fuck do you want?” A short woman, with short black hair and a face wrinkled from frowning, opened the door. 

This must be Bilbo’s aunt, I thought bitterly. 

“Sorry about the knocking, but this is kind of an emergency–“ I started in a rush. 

“I don’t care," She snapped rudely. “What do you want?”

“Is Bilbo home?” I asked through gritted teeth, barely maintaining my manners. 

“Upstairs,” She replied simply, then turned around and left, leaving the door open. I took that as invitation to go in, so I did. 

I walked up the narrow stairs in front of the foyer. I didn’t know where to go next, so I went right. There were only a door on that side, so I knocked on it, hoping it was Bilbo’s. No one answered. 

A door opened on the far left side, and Bilbo’s head peeked out. 

“Thorin?” He looked bewildered, but most importantly, he appeared fine. “What… are you… doing here?” 

Then almost as a second thought, he added, "Couldn’t keep away, could you?” Then he started smiling, a big goofy grin played on his gorgeous lips. 

I was too shocked at the fact that Bilbo actually made a joke to actually reply to it. 

“God, that was a bad joke,” He whispered, mostly to himself. 

“You’re okay,” I said, slowly, “I thought Tauriel… “

“Tauriel?” Bilbo looked up then, “What does she have to do with anything?” 

“I got a ca– I just thought she would try something on you, so I came to see if you were okay.”

“You know the strangest thing happened today,” He opened the door wider, and stepped out. He was barefoot, with black sweatpants and a thin white shirt. “She was giving me this look at lunch, like this look, you know. And–”

“Did she do anything?” I interrupted, stepping a bit closer. 

“No, no. She didn’t, that’s the weird part.” He said. “Maybe Bofur told her something.” 

That simple sentence felt like a slap on the face. Why didn’t he think I was the one that told her to back off, why didn’t he think I wanted to have his back, to keep his safe? 

Oh...right…

“Yeah, maybe," I said, already making my way to the stairs. “See you tomorrow.”

I was already halfway down the stairs when I heard Bilbo’s voice. 

“Hey, Thorin…” 

I looked up and saw him leaning on the railing. “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” I saw a shade of red consuming his face, starting at his cheeks, “for coming to check up on me.”

I smiled up at him, he returned it sweetly. 

I made the rest of the way downstairs, closing the front door behind me. I leaned on it, feeling my heart about to explode in my chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Million thanks to Yelta.


	15. Splashes and ripples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, I SWEAR I had it written weeks ago, anyway I hope you enjoy and I think it was worth the wait. 
> 
> And as always, thanks a million to my beta

“Are you sure we are allowed in here?” I asked, tentatively. 

“Er, yeah. Just try not to make too much noise, okay?” Thorin said, ducking under the main door’s chains. 

It’s one of those nights where I wished I was anywhere else but where I was right now.

Being at the school at night gave an eerie feeling that sunk down to my bones and would have almost made me run back home, had Thorin not been holding my hand. 

Our footsteps echoed around us, and the only light illuminating our path was the streetlights outside, casting long shadows in front of us. 

“If you’re that uncomfortable, we can leave, you know,” Thorin whispered. 

“Tell me again why we’re here?” I whispered back. 

“Because I wanted to show you something.” Even though I couldn’t see him, I knew he was smiling. 

I thought about telling him that no matter what he wanted to show me, it wasn’t worth the trouble we were going to get in if someone caught us here. 

Through my somewhat short time at the school, I’d heard a couple of times about students that snuck into school after hours to trash the place or hook up. I also heard about what happened when they got caught. It wasn’t pretty. 

I felt Thorin’s hand slightly tighten around mine. His hands were everything I thought they were going to be. Gentle, somewhat soft but strong and firm. Also warm, very much so. We had spent a lot of time together every since our first kiss in his car that rainy day. I can’t believe it’s been almost two months since it happened. We’ve kissed a couple of times after that but mostly we’ve talked. And talked. And talked… and talked. 

Just a few weeks ago, we both were on his back patio with his head on my lap and my back against a tall tree trunk when he asked me about my parents. 

I remember crying on his shoulder as he hugged me while I told him about the crash. 

He didn’t ask about my family after that. 

“In here,” he said, holding a double door with a little window, open for me to sneak inside.

I ducked under his arm and stepped inside. 

I let out a loud gasp.

In the center of the large room, was a spacious Olympic-sized pool. Multicolor lights surrounded the bottom making the kaleidoscopic water sparkle. The walls around the room were crystal clear glass, two floors high, allowing the moon to shine down on everything around the pool. The pool noodles and the paddle boards were stacked neatly on a far wall and wet mats were dry and perfectly clean under our feet. 

“Well, don’t just stand there,” Thorin said, “Let’s go in.”

“Wha-?” I turned to see that Thorin no longer had a shirt, with his hands already working on his zipper.

Even with the moon shining down on us and the lights from the pool, I was sure anyone would be able to see just how red my face was. I quickly looked away, but Thorin didn’t seem to notice. 

Wearing nothing but his skin tight boxer shorts, Thorin walked to the edge of the pool and dove inside, hardly making a splash. 

After a moment he resurfaced, now completely drenched and incredibly perfect. 

“Are you coming in?” He asked, innocently. "The water's fine," he added, smirking deviously. 

“I didn’t bring any clothes… for this.” 

“You have underwear under those pants of yours, don’t you?”

“Well yeah, but-“ I began. 

“Use those then,” he smiled, "I can look away while you take your clothes off, if you want.” 

He turned in the water, making small ripples around him.

I grabbed the edge of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head, immediately feeling the cool air nip at my bare skin. I kicked my shoes off and pulled my socks next, stuffing them inside my shoes. With hesitant hands, I pulled my zipper down then undid my button. Taken hold on my waistband, I pushed my pants down my legs. 

Looking over Thorin below me in the pool, I quickly slid dipped inside water before he turned around.   
Thorin finally turned back to me, but his eyes weren’t on mine but instead they were on my chest, heading south. 

The rest of my body was under water, the ripples around us preventing a clear image but that didn’t seem to stop him from looking anyway. I felt a hard tug in my abdomen, and despite the cool air and the chilly water, the room suddenly felt warmer. The hard tugs in my stomach seemed to follow Thorin’s eye moments and started warming lower down pass my stomach. 

Then his eyes snap back to mine, the colorful lights causing his face to change color. From blue to red, then yellow. 

“So, what do you think?”

For a second, I thought he was asking what I thought about his appearance and I felt my tongue grow heavy. 

“About the pool,” he added, a knowing smile playing on his lips. “Pretty cool, right? It hasn’t even opened for use yet, sometime next month I think. I thought maybe you’d like to use it before it’s peed in.” 

“Why bother with such pretty details,” I pointed at the lights underwater, “if it’s for a bunch of kids that are gonna pee in it anyway?” 

“Oh, the lights don’t come with the pool,” Then he sunk back under the water, and resurfaced with a palm-size circular light that shone red. “They were a personal touch.”

“You put them in?” I looked around us, suddenly aware of just how many lights there were. “There must be dozens of them in here.” 

He gave a small laugh and bit his bottom lip, “I never said it was practical.”

I don’t know if it was the way he bit his lip, or that he went through the trouble of scattering small color lights around the pool floor just so I’ll be impressed, or the heat in my groin, but I lunged at him, creating little splashes and ripples. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and captured his lips vigorously. 

Thorin made a soft, pleased sound, and gripped the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair. I leaned into it, pinning him between the pool wall and my body. I pressed hard against him until not even water was between us. 

Thorin certainly didn't seem to mind.


	16. And here's where I stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta for this one, all mistakes and typos are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> Enjoy.

We kissed and kissed until not even the heat between us kept us from shivering. 

With a final touch of our tongues, I parted but still holding Bilbo close. I felt like my lips were on fire, too raw and swollen. 

 

“We need to get out of here.” There's a little quiver on our bottom lips. But a soft smile played on them anyway. 

Looking at Bilbo now, my heart felt like it was fluttering, like there were a dozen butterflies dancing and singing in my chest, panicking to get out, to be free. 

The butterflies took hold of me and I took hold of him, and withthe little strength I had left in me, I pushed Bilbo out of the pool and I pulled myself up and out of it as well. 

Dripping and shivering, I placed myself on top of him and kissed him with a hunger and a desperation that I didn't even knew I had. 

Everything behind my closed eyes exploded in a blast of color and white noise

And that's when everything started to change. 

Little moans exited Bilbo's parted lips, and then his hands started to explore. 

As farther down his hand went, the most nervous I got. 

"Hey," I said, taking hold of his curious fingers, "are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Of course," his bravado was evident, "why, you don't?"

I kissed him gently, "of course, but I don't think you are." I said into his mouth. 

"I am." 

Then a smile appeared on his lips. 

\---------------------------

The springs sunk as I sat on Bilbo's bed.

"Sorry about the mess, I don't actually have an excuse as to why it's so messy," he shrugged, "I'm just lazy." 

"I don't mind, you should see Kili's room, it smells like death."

"And mine?" 

"Not bad, a quick clean wouldn't go amiss, though." 

"Maybe you're right." He said thoughtfully. 

"Hey, Bilbo..." My voice went quiet all of a sudden. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm great, Thorin" he smiled. 

Why has it become so easy for me to see right through him.

"You know what I mean." 

And then his voice got quiet too, "I'm okay, it hurts a bit but I'm okay, I promise."

He inched closer to the bed and placed himself between my legs, and he kissed me, not a peck but it was passionately deep and it literally took my breathe away. 

He slowly started to climb on the bed, straddling me. 

That's when I heard the knock on the door, "Bilbo?" 

"Mmmh?"

"I think.... someone is knocking on the... the door." I managed to say between kisses. 

"What?" 

I gently pushed him off me, already regretting the cool air where Bilbo used to be, "I think someone is at the door." I climbed off the bed.

"Answer the fucking door, Bil-shit, I got good news!" 

"I swear to god...." I breathed. 

"It's okay." He said, stepping around me towards the door. 

His hands lingered on the knob for a second too long, I saw his hesitation. 

"Bilbo, open this door or I swear I'll..." 

Bilbo yanked the door open, "What is it, Lobeila?" 

And then she beamed, like she was the sun herself. 

"Pack your shit, little nephew," Her smile could've split her face, "We're moving to Europe."


End file.
